


The Phoenix and the Turtle

by sand_dollar15



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Men in love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sand_dollar15/pseuds/sand_dollar15
Summary: Edmund is getting divorced. Against his will. How did things get so bad?
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Phoenix and the Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Im quarantined and gay so here’s some fluff. Honestly, Caspian/Edmund is such an underrated ship and Narnia’s fandom is so straight. Edited it once so any mistakes you see, comment! Kudos and comments are appreciated. The poetry and title are from Shakespeare’s The Phoenix and the Turtle

Edmund sighs and signs his name at the bottom of the expensive paper. Tears prick his eyes and pushes the papers toward his lawyer. He’s cried too many times lately. 

Tumnus presses his lips together. “I know it’s none of my business, but you don’t—“ 

“You’re right,” Edmund cuts him off. “It’s none of your business.”

He regrets it as soon as he says it, partially because Tumnus looks so sad, and partially because he’s too scared to hear it. He does have to do this. It’s inevitable. 

“I’ll give this to his lawyers,” Tumnus says softly, patting Edmund’s shoulder as he leaves the room. 

As soon as the door shuts, Edmund breaks down. He sobs silently into his hands, snot and tears running down his face. He needs to stop crying. It’s not like anything but legal things will change from what it’s been these last months. 

_Dammit, Caspian_ , he thinks. _We were supposed to be the good ones._ _Love hath reason, reason none, If what parts can so remain, and all that._

Honestly, Edmund hates himself. More than he hates Caspian right now. So he stands and leaves Tumnus’ office. After he cleans up in the bathroom, he gets in his car and texts Lucy. She calls him immediately. 

“Ed,” she says breathlessly. “Are you okay? You’re seeing the lawyer today, right?” 

He breaks down again. “No,” he chokes. 

“Oh, Ed. You…” 

“Don’t say it, Lu. I have to. He’s in so much pain. I can see it when he looks at me. I love him too much to keep hurting him.” Edmund can’t help the memories of their honeymoon when Caspian wouldn’t stop smiling. It’s such a stark contrast to his grimaces and anger and  _ hatred  _ the past year. 

“Caspian loves you,” she says. She sounds confident, but she didn’t see Caspian after he came home, so happy after his date with Susan. 

“And I love him, I do. But loving someone doesn’t mean it’s healthy or good for you to stay together.” He’s repeating what his mind has been whispering to him since Caspian asked him out six years ago. Since he began meeting up with Susan. His heart screams in protest but he can’t, and won’t, listen to it. 

“Okay. How about you come over for soup tonight?” 

“Sure, Lu.” 

He drives home after the tears dry up. He unlocks the door and breathes in. Their small flat still smells like Caspian’s shampoo, even though he hasn’t lived here for months. 

Edmund emails Caspian, telling him his lawyer would get the papers to him soon. He can’t bear to text him and accidentally scroll up and see their fights, and, later, their jokes and “I love you” texts. 

Edmund eats at Lucy’s, filling his bowl up twice to appease her. He falls asleep on her couch and wakes up with a blanket wrapped around him. He sits up and looks around, trying to remember where he is. He hears Lucy talking in the kitchen. 

“He told me you’ve been going out with Susan!” 

“Lucy, please. I need to see him. It’s a misunderstanding,” another voice says in the kitchen. Edmund’s stomach drops and he grabs his shoes and walks out the door without hesitation. He closes it quietly so they won’t notice he just left. 

Edmund had planned to go home to finish his work, but he ends up walking to the park. He pushes through low-hanging trees to get to the very edge of the lake. It’s the spot he proposed to Caspian. 

He sits on the grass and watches the dark clouds pass over him. A cold breeze ripples the water and he smiles. He remembers when Caspian fell in this lake on their second anniversary. 

“Love?” 

Edmund stiffens, but doesn’t turn around. He can’t look his husband in the eyes—hasn’t been able to for some time, actually. 

“I know you don’t want to talk to me. I know you’re angry.” Caspian doesn’t try to apologize or explain himself. That’s why Edmund fell in love with him. 

_ “You know I love you, right?” Caspian asks as he reaches around Edmund to grab a scoop of brownie batter.  _

_ Edmund frowns, terrified and elated. “You  _ love _ me?”  _

_ Caspian blushes (it’s adorable). “Yes, Ed,” he says, rolling his eyes.  _

_ Edmund leans in and kisses Caspian slowly. He moves his fingers up to Caspian’s hair.  _

_ “Are you putting your finger in the batter?” Edmund mumbles against Caspian’s lips, keeping his eyes closed.  _

_ “Never.”  _

_ “Bastard.”  _

_ “I love you.”  _

_ “I love you too,” Edmund laughs. He feels endless.  _ We’re going to be the good ones, _ his heart sings.  _ The ones that tell your family to go fuck themselves. 

“Edmund?” 

Edmund sighs and pulls his knees to his chest. “I’m not trying to be difficult. It just hurts.” 

Caspian sits next to him, careful not to touch him. Edmund wonders when they grew so far apart. It must’ve been while Caspian was having an affair with Susan. 

“What’re we doing?” Caspian asks the wind. 

“Divorcing,” Edmund tells him. 

“Why?” 

Edmund shrugs. “You’re the one who can’t stand the sight of me.” 

“What?” Caspian exclaims. “You haven’t looked at me in a year and a half! You  _ hate _ me.” 

Edmund turns and looks—really looks—at his husband and he hates himself. Hates what he sees. Caspian’s eyes are full of tears and he has bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. His cheekbones are too prominent and his hands shake. 

“Cas, I never—“ Edmund pulls him in for a hug and can feel his husband shake like he did when his uncle tried to get Caspian to bail him out. 

“I know,” Caspian whispers. “I just can’t lose you too.” 

Edmund knows, but he doesn’t understand. But they have a little more time, so he’s willing to be silent for this moment. 

They get up what feels like hours later and stumble to Caspian’s car. Edmund climbs in the driver’s seat and ignores his husband’s weak complaints. Edmund drives them home (well, Edmund’s home. He doesn’t know if Caspian still thinks of it as his home too) and leads Caspian inside. 

“Ed, I can leave. We don’t need to do,” He motions between them. “ _ this. _ ”

“Yeah, we do. Sit down. I’m making some coffee,” Edmund says in a tone that means there’s no argument. Caspian sits dutifully on the couch and looks around his old flat uncomfortably. 

Edmund returns from the kitchen with two coffees he made in the keurig. He hands Caspian his favorite mug (one he must’ve left behind when he moved out) and sits on the table across from him. They’re so close that Edmund can fidget with the hole in Caspian’s jeans from his tumble into the lake years ago. 

“Honey?” Caspian asks. Edmund admits that he’s missed Caspian (privately, of course). 

“Why are we getting divorced?” 

Caspian leans forward and puts a hand over Edmund’s on his knee. “We don’t work. We moved too quickly and now it’s falling apart.” 

Edmund, being the sensible one, would have gotten up, shaken Caspian’s hand, and have no more doubts about their divorce if Caspian meant those words. The problem, though, is that his husband sounds like he’s repeating something said to him, like Edmund’s mind’s assurances that their relationship has never been healthy. 

“You don’t believe that,” he says instead of giving up. “Cas, darling, you don’t want this any more than I do.” 

Caspian glances up from where he’s grabbed onto Edmund’s hand. “No,” he laughs ruefully, tearfully. 

“Then why are we here?” Edmund is begging him to say it.  _ Please, I’m too scared to but you’re the bold one. Say it, Caspian.  _

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Caspian says slowly. He searches Edmund’s eyes, looking back and forth. 

“You’re having an affair. I thought—know—you’re tired of me,” Edmund whimpers. He hates crying but if it keeps Caspian in his life, he’ll do it. He’ll cry till kingdom come if Caspian stays. 

Caspian touches his face. It’s not romantic, but Edmund can live with it. At least they’re touching. “No, Ed. You’re the one who got tired of me. You stopped sleeping in our room, stopped kissing me. I barely saw you most days. Hell, you were always at work. You didn’t have time for me. Of fucking course I got annoyed! But I wasn’t  _ tired _ of you!” 

“Really, Cas?” Edmund yells. “You’re telling me all those times you went out to lunch with Susan it was just a  _ friendly meet up _ ? That  _ nothing  _ happened?” He’s screaming now, tears running down his face. He stands and waves his arms. “I loved you! We were happy! And then you start going out with  _ my fucking sister! _ ” 

Caspian stands, face red. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ accuse me of sleeping with Susan! Okay? I went to lunch with her cause she’s  _ gay!” _ Edmund gasps but he isn’t as surprised as he’s like to be. “I love you! I’ve loved you since we met!” Caspian starts crying and Edmund doesn’t miss his present tense “I love you.” 

Edmund turns, hands up. Despite the assurance that he isn’t getting cheated on, it’s too little too late. “I’m done, Cas. This shit is too much.” He laughs regretfully. “We should have never gotten married.” 

They’re quiet for a beat before Caspian says, “So, if you could, you’d go back and tell yourself to not? Propose to me?” 

“No! Well, no! Of course not!” Edmund stutters. 

Caspian nods, crossing his arms. “Right. Well, I’m out. I’ll sign the papers and we can be done.” 

Edmund watches him walk out, helpless. He tries to call out but pride holds him back. 

_ “I would like to make a promise,” Caspian says, holding his champagne glass up. Edmund looks up beside him while Lucy grabs his arm in excitement.  _

_ “To Edmund,” Caspian begins. Edmund feels tears prick in his eyes looking at his fiancé—no, husband. “I promise I will never leave the toilet seat up. I promise you will always have a real breakfast on Sundays. I promise I will never let you down.”  _

_ Edmund, not to be outdone, stands. “In that case, darling. I promise I will always make coffee for you in the morning. I promise to take your stupid Renaissance shirt to the dry cleaners. I promise you will take priority over everything.”  _

_ “I love you,” Caspian whispers into his ear as they sit down and the rest of the room toasts them. Edmund sips his champagne happily.  _

_ “What more could I ask for?” he laughs, slightly tipsy with joy and wine. “‘Love hath reason, reason none, If what parts can so remain,’” he quotes.  _

_ “‘Whereupon it made this threne To the phoenix and the dove, Co-supremes and stars of love, As chorus to their tragic scene,’” Caspian finishes.  _

_ “You’re my soulmate,” Edmund murmurs and Caspian kisses him softly.  _

_ They laugh, leaning against each other as Peter begins his best man speech.  _

The next morning, Edmund sits up and checks his email immediately. There’s no email from the lawyers or Caspian and he lets out a breath of relief. 

He gets dressed and logs onto his computer. He answers his work emails and gets another cup of coffee. Lucy invites him to lunch with her but he never answers her. 

It’s a week before his lawyer gets back to him. By that time, Edmund honestly can’t remember his last real meal. He eats a bag of crisps as he types out a response to Tumnus’ worry about Caspian’s slow signing of the papers. 

He sends the email and picks up his phone. 

“Ed?” Caspian answers. “Are you all right?” 

“Why can’t you just sign the papers? Don’t drag this out, please.” Edmund’s voice breaks at the end and he clears his throat. “I want this to be over.” 

“Well, one way or another, it will be,” Caspian says unhelpfully. 

“Don’t,” Edmund warns him. He’s tired and heartbroken. “Just sign the damn papers and let me go.” 

He can practically see Caspian’s face harden. “No.” 

Edmund sighs. He knew this would happen. “Fine. I’ll come over and force you to. Can you grab some sandwiches from that store? I haven’t eaten in like four days.” 

Caspian hesitates. “Sure, hon—er, Ed. I’ll see you in an hour. Take a shower, too.”

Edmund does take a shower (his first in a while) and gets in his car. He drives to Caspian’s rental flat and storms up. Well, walks slowly and more sad than angry. He’s exhausted. 

He knocks and Caspian opens the door and invites him in. He sees two sandwiches on plates and takes his usual ham one. 

“How are you?” Caspian tries. 

Edmund looks at him pleadingly. “Please, no small talk. Get the papers.” 

Caspian looks away. “Heh, see, I never got them.” 

Edmund turns on him. “You  _ what?” _

“Surprise?” 

“I’m leaving. You’re such an  _ arse!”  _

Caspian stands between him and the door. “Edmund, stop.” 

He leans his head against Caspian’s chest and pounds him with a fist weakly. “ _ Please.” _

“I love you.” 

And Edmund cries for the umpteenth time that month. He sinks to his knees and Caspian wraps his arms around his fallen husband. 

“Please,” he repeats. It’s a mantra. A promise. 

“Don’t leave me.” Caspian’s voice is empty, so broken, like he sounded when he told Edmund about his uncle. 

“I won’t.” 

“I know. You promised.” 

“You promised too.” 

“I know.” 

They forget about their sandwiches and just lean against the door. Edmund rests on Caspian’s chest, between his legs. Caspian strokes his hair, kissing the crown of his head occasionally. 

“I was drunk that night,” Edmund tells Caspian when he gets his voice back. “On our wedding.” 

Caspian beams. “I was wasted.” 

They chuckle softly. Edmund’s phone buzzes and he pulls it out. 

“Lu?” he says into the phone. 

“Ed! You’re never going to believe this! Your lawyer, Tumnus, is my friend! He gave me your divorce papers cause I promised to take them to Caspian but they’re actually sitting in my trunk. Come over to my house and we can burn them!” 

Caspian, who had leaned in to listen, snorts, and begins to laugh. It’s deep and real and makes Edmund laugh too. 

“You’re so stupid,” Edmund says, laughing, crying. He’s not even sure who he said it to. 

“Oh, Ed, honey, love of my entire life,” Caspian gasps. He pulls his husband closer and kisses him as deeply as they did on their wedding. “Love, I am not signing those papers.” 

“I know.” 

And, suddenly, it’s going to be okay. Their relationship isn’t perfect yet, but it has a future. And Edmund kisses him back. 

Lucy, wisely, hangs up. Edmund has dropped the phone already and is now straddling Caspian, biting his lips, running his fingers through Caspian’s silky hair. 

“I missed you,” he whispers. 

“You’re a numpty if you think I wasn’t completely lost without you.” Caspian kisses Edmund’s nose before moving onto his freckles. “Utterly lost.” 

“Thank God.” 

They waste no time the next morning packing up Caspian’s things and driving it back to their flat. Lucy returns the papers to Tumnus who sets them in the recycling bin happily. (He’s too good a soul to be a divorce lawyer, Edmund thinks)

Two months later, Caspian buys Edmund surprise tickets to go to the Bahamas for their anniversary and Edmund, despite being worried about the strain on their savings, gleefully packs a bag. He holds Caspian’s hand the entire time. 

As they lay in bed in a bungalow with a skylight over them, Edmund turns to his husband. Starlight dances over Caspian’s nose and Edmund is overwhelmed with love. 

“Did you honestly think I could get tired of you?” 

Caspian shrugs—he does that a lot, Edmund notices. “I hoped you couldn’t. But you were acting so distant and I didn’t know why, so I tried to, I don’t know, cut you out? So it wouldn’t hurt?” 

Edmund reaches across Caspian’s bare chest and hugs him. “Don’t you dare think I’m not obsessed with you, you insufferably vain arse.” 

Caspian chuckles darkly and kisses Edmund. He pulls himself on top of his husband and presses his chin onto Edmund’s neck. 

“I’m your arse,” he mumbles as Edmund tries to push him off. 

“You’re bloody heavy, is what you are.” 

“Marry me?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“I’ll convince you one day.” 

Edmund hums in agreement and falls asleep with his husband curled on top of him. 


End file.
